sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Randy Flagg
Name: Randy Flagg Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Flagg’s main source of pleasure come from the school’s Debate club, where he always plays the offense. He’s also a member of the running team, though most of his friends know him as more of a walker than a runner. Appearance: Flagg can be described as average, with a long tan face. He’s always smiling with pearly white teeth, a smile the continuously seems to grow wider as things go in his favor. His eyes are a dark color, most people have simply stated that they are black seeing as noone has gotten close enough to him to look long enough to figure out the hue. His hair is a tangle of brown lustrous locks which always seems to look just right. Flagg’s clothing consists mainly of a plain black t-shirt, denim jeans, and dusty old cowboy boots. However what some people say is the most strange thing about Flagg is his denim jacket, the front being covered in a large assortment of buttons. A pig wearing a police hat, a smiley face with a bullet hole right in the forehead, and the popular peace sign are there, all shined and relaying a statement which most people are unable to grasp (even Flagg doesn't know why he chooses the buttons he does, he just likes the way they look). One thing about Flagg which most people can attest to is he is extremely calm under pressure, his smile almost never leaving his face. They can also elaborate to the fact that no matter what situation he can remain charming. Biography: Randy was born Randall C. K. Flagg, but was otherwise always known as Randy. He was born to Frannie and Stu Flagg in the neighboring town of Castle Rock, he commutes from there to school on a daily basis. His mother was the overbearing homemaking mother archetype while his dad worked at the local post office, delivering the mail daily to their neighborhood. Randy grew up comfortably while maintaining his secrecy. Such a boring life does things to a child, the same routine everyday led to a constant need for something to enter his life. Some form of the extra-ordinary, something unique only to him, it never came. He became disillusioned, and he receded into his own mind. The parents didn’t notice, only concerned with getting through the every day struggle (they thought he was just a rather dull boy.) Something deep inside Flagg grew, and he decided to be the one in control of his Flagg quietly and complacently worked through school life, gaining the respect of his teachers through amazing school work and his quiet and respectable attitude. The other students payed no attention to him, h made no effort to garner their attention either. The one occasion that surprised everyone before his entrance into High School was his speech as class valedictorian upon graduating Middle School, an event which held no importance to Flagg whatsoever. What teachers and students described afterwards as powerful and frightening. Only the people in the small cramped auditorium know what happened in there, but so far none have even begun to speak of it (This pleased Flagg greatly, seeing as it gave him some form of respect among his peers). By the time he reached High School he had it completely worked out. He knew how people worked, and he began to exploit that. His charisma and natural talents at public speaking he became a popular student to both his peers and teachers. Only few have ever seen the rage and greed behind Flagg’s usually cheerful demeanor, and most of those few are quickly destroyed by rumours spread by Flagg himself. He has set himself in a high position, ready to move on to the real world and spread real chaos. Advantages: Flagg is extremely manipulative to a degree of professionalism, his unbreakable charisma keeps most people under his sway. Flagg, in reality, is a total sociopath with no care for his peers and is more than willing to kill to get what he wants. Disadvantages: Those who know Flagg for who he is are deeply afraid of the obvious psychopath beneath the pleasant facade. If things don’t go his way, he steadily begins to unravel, say the right things and he could lose control, causing more trouble for himself than anything. Designated Number: Male Student no. 44 The above biography is as written by ZigZaggerty. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Pickaxe Conclusions: So he's a manipulative sociopath, eh? I must say, I'm quite intrigued by this B43. If he can manipulate his fellow students into killing one another off for him, he won't have to soil his own hands. And, we won't have to undergo that pesky little formality of announcing his name with his kills, so he'll be free to slaughter anyone that he pleases! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Keith Jackson Collected Weapons: Pickaxe (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Khrysta Lawrence, Corbin Arlen, Steve Digaetano, Keith Jackson, Izzy Cheung, Trey Leyton, Galen Neilson Mid-Game Evaluation: Randy awoke in a cell inside the jailhouse, somehow being overlooked by the two nervous occupants of the building -- Khrysta Lawrence and Corbin Arlen. Having seen the two hide themselves away upstairs, he called out to them. No answer. After waiting several hours and believing the two had barricaded themselves somewhere upstairs, Randy headed up the stairwell, intent on seizing two new kills. Much to his surprise, they were gone, having fled out the second story window. He spent the night in the quarters they had barricaded, watching from the same vantage point they'd had. In the morning, Steve Digaetano wandered onto the scene, seemingly alone. Flagg couldn't tell what sort of weapon he had, so decided to flee the scene. He found himself in the jungle next, eavesdropping on a conversation between Keith Jackson, Galen Neilson, Izzy Cheung, and Trey Leyton. More interesting than their conversation was the weapons they were holding. After several moments of thought on his part, Randy emerged from the bushes, casually joining in on their conversation and moving around to stand next to Keith, who was wielding a rather promising-looking shotgun. Flagg picked his moment to strike and swung his pickaxe, intent on piercing Keith's head with the blade. Instead, Keith stumbled sideways just as he swung and the object dug into the other boy's shoulder. Reflexively, Keith pulled the trigger on the shotgun and shot Randy, who died with a grin on his face. Post-Game Evaluation: It's really too bad, this kid had potential. If Jackson hadn't moved when he did, he probably would've killed him, then proceeded to off the rest of their happy little group and probably would've went on to become quite the little powerplayer. Pity. Memorable Quotes: "You're quite right. You should learn to be more careful. After all, not everyone who happens to be wandering through this jungle is quite as peaceful as your lovely little group seems to be." - Randy muttered these words to Trey immediately before attacking Keith. Other/Trivia *Randy Flagg is obviously based upon Randall Flagg, the antagonist in Stephen King's 'The Stand', who often appears in his other works as an antagonistic presence. 'Stu', 'Frann', and 'Castle Rock' are all references to characters or places within King's novels. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Randy, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Living on the Other Side of Life V3: *Those Who Stray... *Mending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Randy Flagg. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students